All Is Mine Is Yours
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: Set eight years in the future.Weiss comes back after an absense when his mother and sister are killed in a car accident.But then Vaughn goes missing and Syd begs Weiss to help her find him.He finally agrees then his wife Charlotte comes.So what will happe


Authors' Notes: Set eight years in the future Weiss left Los Angeles after he got a promotion he is now in Washington.He is now married to a woman named Charlotte who is also CIA.They have twins the girls name is Hannah and the boys name is Michael they are 7 and another little girl named Amy whose 4..He's still in touch with Sydney and Vaughn who are now married and have a little girl named Bridget whose 8 and a boy named William who's 4.. Charlotte is loosely based off my character that I play in the Role Playing Game on AliasWorld.  
Summary: Weiss is called home when tragedy strikes his mother and younger sister were killed in a car accident but theres something else behind.But then Vaughn goes missing and Sydney begs Weiss to help her find him he eventually agrees then Charlotte comes she agrees to help. They head to Zurich but to no avail nothing they follow leads but they all lead to nothing until Charlotte finds a lead that points towards an organization that she has been investigating for years. They head in undercover.But what now?Wait and find out.  
Couples: W/C and S/V  
Category:Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer:None of the shows characters belong to me they belong to JJ, ABC, Disney, Touchstone and Bad Robot. Charlotte, Hannah, Michael, Amy, Bridget,William and whoever else doesn't belong to the show belongs to me.  
  
All Is Mine Is Yours  
by: Lili  
  
Chapter 1  
  
**_Weiss' POV_**  
  
Some people would see me as a coward I got the promotion and went straight to Langely instead of seeing the end of The Covenant. But I couldn't stay too many memories of Vaughn getting killed but he had found out a few years ago that that hadn't been the truth Vaughn was alive and that Syd had found him and they got married. So here he was sitting watching his kids Hannah and Michael playing in front of him.  
  
Yes he had kids he never thought that would be possible until Charlotte Summers walked into my life she's an old friend of Syd's and we hit it off instantly. Tall,blonde and with the most gorgeous blue eyes you ever did see. She's a CIA officer, mom, wife and lawyer sometimes I don't know how she does it. When I decided to move here to Washington she came with me. And it was a blessing a year later when she agreed to marry me.  
  
She walks out of the house and I smile at her she comes and sits down beside me handing me a cup of coffee "thanks," I say. She grins at me I reach over and take her hand I stare at her. She notices me staring and cocks her head "nothing I was just noticing how beautiful you are."  
  
She blushes and leans over and kisses me "your not so bad yourself," she says. She circles her thumb around his palm and watches her children come running over. I watch her as she inspects all the treasures they have brought her a true mother she loves doing it. I see Charlotte look up "where's Amy?"  
  
I look at her strangely "I thought she was with you inside," I say. She shakes her head and I stand up and I start looking around the garden. "Amy come out honey this isn't funny your scaring mommy." Then I feel someone grab onto one of my legs and I sees its my youngest who looks so much like her mother. "There you are where were you hiding?"  
  
She looks up at me with her big brown eyes "no where dada I was just playing over there," she says pointing towards a corner of the house and I shake my head and pick her up I see Charlotte's look of relief.And I bring our daughter to her. She lifts Amy from my arms. I hear the phone ringing inside and I go in "hello oh hey Robert ah huh aw no what happened are they okay? No Rob no don't tell me that no please oh god of course I'll catch the first plane out."  
  
Charlotte comes in and looks at me worriedly "what's wrong baby?" she asks.  
  
I look at her with tears streaming down my face she rushes over and takes me in her arms "my mom and sister were in a car crash this morning mom died at the scene but Andrea is fighting for her life," I say. She hugs me tightly "can you please call the travel agent for me and book me on the first flight available out of here?"  
  
She nods "do you want us to come with you?" she asks. I shake my head and she nods I walk upstairs as she talks on the phone I watch her for a minute there are things in this life people can do without and the most important one is to be loved by someone else. She looks up at me as she puts down the phone "there will be a ticket waiting for you at the ticket counter for Virgin at 8 the plane leaves at 9:30 tonight but I'm coming with you the kids can stay with my parents."  
  
I look at her and shake my head "no Char you have to stay here with the kids," I say. She raises her eyebrows at me "okay let me rephrase that I need you to stay here with the kids."  
  
She nods her head "all right but on one condition if you need me you call me," she says. I nod my head and head upstairs and start packing she follows "I'm sorry baby."  
  
I wrap my arms around her and I cry into her shoulder she strokes my hair and I smile slightly knowing that she'll always be here for me. Doesn't seem that long ago that I was about to leave for Washington and she came running after me saying she would come. I remember it just like it happened yesterday.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
You see Weiss walking towards a boarding gate you see someone stop in the middle of the airport you see it's Charlotte she runs towards the boarding gate. She sees he's half way through the gate. "You can't leave me," she says.  
  
He turns around and sees her and he walks back out the gate he takes her face in his hands. "Yeah I can leave Char but you I can't.Why are you here I thought we said goodbye last night," he says.  
  
She looks down and then stares him in the eyes he strokes her cheek "you promised me after that time I got shot you'd never leave me again what if I said if you waited a day I'd come with you," she says.  
  
Weiss looks at her and strokes a piece of hair behind her ear "I can't ask you to do that," he says. She raises her eyebrows he takes her hands "okay I won't let you throw the life away that you have here."  
  
She looks at him "last time I checked it was my decision to make Weiss I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter where it is it could be in the Sahara desert and I'd come," Char says. She puts her hands on her hips "if you tell me to walk away now I will and you never have to see me again but I want you to look me in the face and tell me that."  
  
He looks down "you know I can't do that Char if there's one thing I've learnt from knowing you this last year is that when you make up your mind you stand by it," he says. "And if you can be ready by tomorrow I'll wait." She smiles he then takes something out of his pocket. "This belongs to you."  
  
Charlotte sees its the engagement ring she gave back to him last night. "Do you still want to marry me?" she asks.  
  
He nods his head "yes I do," he says. He slids the ring onto her finger and she smiles they kiss  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
And to think he almost left her behind he shakes his head and pulls back from her. "I'll call if I need you to come," I say.  
  
She smiles at me "after you get back we must get away just us the kids can stay with my parents," she says. I nod and lean down and kiss her on the forehead. She looks up at me "sometimes you drive me crazy."  
  
I raise my eyebrows "I thought I drove you crazy all the time," I say. I lean over and kiss her. "Mm okay I'd better get packing before you distract me."  
  
She grins at him and he shakes his head "oh all right I'll go see what the kids are doing," she says. She leaves the room and I shake my head.  
  
The next day I arrive in Los Angeles the home I haven't been too in eight years well LAX doesn't seem to have changed. I see a sign being held up for me by a little girl she's standing with Sydney and Michael Vaughn. "Hey Syd hey Mike," I say.  
  
Sydney smiles at me and gives me a tight hug "where's Char?" she asks.  
  
I smile at her "she's at home she doesn't need this and also I don't want her anywhere near Los Angeles," I say. They nod and I kneal down beside the little girl "hello you must be Bridget."  
  
The little girl gives me a toothless smile "yes I am and you must be uncle Eric," she says. I smile and nods my head.  
  
I stand up and smile at Sydney and Mike "she's beautiful," I say.  
  
Michael nods "thankyou and Char needs to know about all of this," he says.  
  
I shake my head "no she doesn't and I want to keep it that way thankyou now can we go," I say. I look at my best friend "you tell her I won't talk to you again." I smile and take Bridgets hand as we walk off.  
  
Sydney looks at Michael "why doesn't he want to tell her?" she asks.  
  
Michael looks at her "he's scared of losing her," he says. He smiles and takes Syd's hand and follows the other two. You see a figure in the shadows.   
  
You see this person walk out into the light they have short brown hair "she's not safe wherever she is Eric and I'll make sure of it," she says. She walks off.  
  
TBC...  
  
Side Note: After much thought this is kinda gonna be based off the RPG past events are gonna be thought back on and they are gonna be the ones that have happened.Like since everyone who actually reviews this story does participate in the RPG I'll be somethings you know I'm making up.


End file.
